Coincidences
by bigdogg0821
Summary: Rhys and Sasha decide to get each other a pet


"Hey look. No offence, but I think we need something to spice our lives up a bit. I mean obviously we're both interesting. But I think we need an addition to the house." Sasha said to Rhys. The 2 were cuddling on the roll-a-way couch.

"Yeah.. I was thinking the same thing. N-Not like I was saying you were boring. But..-yeah. Maybe-hm... an... a.. pet?"

"Hm. I was thinking the same thing. And I already know what we're getting."

"Yep. I do too. Maybe we're on an 'agree streak' right now. Eh? Eh... Eh."

"I'm sure we're getting... a puppy!"

"Kitten..." He retorted.

"What? No way. I'd rather something that doesn't destroy everything we own."

"Yeah-well I would also rather something that isn't gonna chew up my clothes, which we own."

"But dogs are able to be trained, you know. Cats are just plain.. evil.. Makes me shiver thinking about it."

"But they're so cute and fluffy! Especially when they're young."

"Well... Remember. Sugar does look like salt."

"Yeah? Salt looks like sugar. That's how I met you. ..No offense." Rhys would hate when they argued, he liked to halt the aggressiveness. Even when they were only kidding. Sasha looked down to hide her satisfied face.

"You know? None taken." They fell silent at that. After a few minutes Rhys got.. bored.

"So.. why did the skag cross the-"

"Oh my god. We're seriously doing a cross the road riddle?"

"Um. Yeah, because I figure it'll be SOMETHING. Why not?"

"...Nerd."

"Whaaat? How'd I become a nerd?"

"You've BEEN a nerd. I don't know why you're just now asking."

"I will have you know I'm just intelligent, I am not a nerd."

"Ohhh yes you aaare."

"Nope! Not a chance. The probability of that is.. Um... Yeah. That's nerd-y."

"Exactly. Welp, I'm gonna go get dressed." Sasha sat at the edge of the couch. Rhys shifted upright and moved over to her.

"For?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm going shopping with Fi."

"No.. So what do I do?"

"I don't know. Solve some equations?"

"You know us nerds don't only solve equations. We have LIVES...sometimes."

"This can be a time you don't have one. Meh, not my problem." She walked away with a smirk. Rhys always asked to go wherever she goes. Then he'd start begging. Then she'd say yes and now they have a shopping bag holder. Simple...ish. This time he didn't ask.

"Nah, better make sure we don't get robbed by dogs. Stupid mutts..." Sasha was confused.. definitely. Didn't pay much mind to it, she needed some T Shirts.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He had followed her to the door, and put an arm around her midsection.

"Kay. I'll just be here. All alone."

"That's now working. Bye."

"Bye. Have fun!" He let go of her waist and she walked out. After a few minutes, Rhys sat up and got an EchoCom from under the couch. When Vaughn clicked the on button on his, he was greeted to his best bro.

"Hey, you gotta come over, now bro." Before Vaughn could say a word.

"Uh sure, what's the deal?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." Rhys took a deep breath and started to explain.

"So I guess Sasha wants a dog, and she just left to go clothes shopping with Fi. So, you get me?"

"On my way, man. I'll take my whip."

"Aaaand that's why we're bros, bro."

"The broest. See ya." The EchoCom powered off. Since he was only wearing a T shirt and sweats, Rhys went in their bedroom to change into something more I'm-going-somewhere. By the time he actually found decent clothes, he heard a horn outside. Vaughn's, he concluded after hearing the familiar tune. He walked outside and entered the passenger door.

"So I take it she asked you for a dog?" He pulled out of the drive way and started down the street.

"Nope, just got mentioned randomly so I figure I should get her one. By the way, gotta be a puppy."

"Um. Like a Chihuahua?"

"Ehh. Maybe. It'll be a nice surprise. I'm thinking a Terrier, though. They seem to fit her."

"What, small, cute, lovable and feisty?"

"Small, cute, lovable and feisty indeed."

"Cool. Ontop it. Got money?"

"I believe so... Yep. Right here." He waved his wallet. Vaughn snatched it and pocketed it.

"Hey!"

"Finders keepers, hehe."

"Come on, man. I've got a mood going on. You know I don't like those things, now I gotta buy one."

"To be fair you don't HAVE to."

"I know THAT... but just bear with me."

"Ack, fine." He reluctantly handed his wallet back. *cue the epic transition of the camera looking at a matching object that's where Sasha is*

"Can not believe I gotta get a cat now, Fi!" Was Sasha's first line getting in the passenger side of the car.

"What? You always hated cats."

"Well guess what? Rhys was practically begging. And I can't ignore that."

"Was he begging..? You tend to exaggerate a lot."

"Hey, act like you don't embellish? Fine. It just came up and I figure I'll surprise him."

"Maybe you like cats?" Fiona taunted.

"No. Definitely, er, probably never will."

"Yeah? Well, didn't you say that about Rhys?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"So wanna get him a Siamese? Those are creepy."

"Mmm. Nah, I'm thinking a Tabby cat. I think they're clingy and stuff so."

"That's nice. Got money? Cause I'm not buying." She dug in her pocket to find her rugged wallet.

"Yep, see this? Money." She held it up in the air.

"WATCH yourself!" Fiona made a grab for the wallet. Sasha acted fast and dodged the arm.

"Well, you improved on that. Good.."

"Yes I did, don't do that again or I might instinctively break your arm." They both let out a few laughs and then drove off. *cue another transition to Rhys and Vaughn, man this author's on fire*

"What do you mean I can't just get it?" Rhys said to the clerk.

"Well you gotta put a signature here, pay upfront here and then we gotta test your pet's health." The guy that obviously hated his job had remarked.

"Look man, can you make an exception? I gotta get this for someone. I'll get it checked out later, promi-er. Guarantee it."

"You know what? They don't really have to knowm I guess. Besides, totally understand it, well. Not totally. Just pay up and it should be cool."

"Wow. Thank you, made this a lot easier." He said, fumbling with his wallet.

"For both ends, to be honest." Rhys handed the guy 50 bucks.

"Dogs are over there, already paid so no need to talk anymore. Enjoy." Vaughn and Rhys approached the cages.

"Well that guy was an asshole..." Vaughn remarked.

"Yeah I already paid the guy so we should be fine. Oooh, there's one. Looks Terrior-y." The animal eyed the two with a passion to get out of the cage. Rhys was most appealed by this particular one, it stood out more than the others. The dog had brown curls and a white chest, matching paws. The eyes were shining back at his, a solid color. Had to be only a few weeks old.

"Hey, what about this one? Looks pretty, um. Pretty."

"Well luckily you called a female dog pretty. Man, if that was a guy I think I'd have to sent the surveillance footage to all the popular people." Vaughn looked up to see Rhys ignoring the clerk.

"I'll take this little gal, then."

"Alright, be on your way then. This never happened." He picked up the cage.

"Don't I need like food and stuff?"

"Oh yeah yeah yeah riiiight there." The guy pointed to a poorly constructed shelf with many bottles of pet food.

"Well, how mu-"

"On the house. You can go now."

"...Fine..." They walked out of the door and went back to Vaughn's car.

"Yep. Major asshole. Well we should get home and get the little guy settled in." While Vaughn drove, Rhys was trying to play with the dog to keep her from getting too scared.

"That's okay... that's okay... Ah! Don't bite my hand off..." The puppy was crying, probably from the speed of the car.

"Hey, you can try to not go 100 miles, man. This thing'll have a heart attack before Sasha even sees it."

"Riight riight, my bad."

"All cool." They pulled in the drive to see Fiona's car was already there. Rhys had a nervous glance, must have overestimated the time they'd be back, he concluded.

"Well... shit." Vaughn said as he got out of the car.

"Better just go head on 'hey we got a puppy' huh?"

"Looks like it, bro." Vaughn gave him a few pats on the back. They walked to the doorstep and opened the door. Within a few footsteps of entering the house, Rhys felt hit foot slide against something. A baby-like roar erupted from the kitten he accidentally brushed his shoe against.

"Oh! Um.. Hey Rhys! So... we got a kitten..." Sasha and Fiona were sitting on the couch with a box next to them. Sasha's voice had trailed off as she saw the cage he was holding. Rhys, who was now smiling at the small feline, had mixed emotions about the little black kitten.

"What's.. in the... Crap.." Sasha said.

"Heh.. What a coincidence. You see, we thought you guys went to like eat food or something." Fiona said to break the random silence.

"Well we thought you gals were getting clothes..." Vaughn replied.

"Yeah.. I got a little something too-" He would swear Sasha teleported to the cage.

"Ohhh he's so adorable!"

"That would be a she, expert." She ignored his reply and continued to talk like a baby to the dog.

"Oh you like that belly rub, yes you do! Yes you do."

"Er. Why not take her outta the cage? Think she'd like that."

"Yeah I agree, good call Rhys." Fiona said. Sasha let the dog out, silently agreeing. It... licked her face immediately.

"Um.. having fun..? D-Don't drop.. that..!" He said to Sasha and Vaughn, who was now lifting the kitten in the air with one hand.

"Right, sorry!" He carefully placed the youngling back on the ground, it ran to Rhys.

"What's the gender of the cat?" He swooped the cat up to his chest with his arm and sat next to Sasha.

"Ah, um.. it's a dude." Sasha said.

"Well, I guess we should go let them play with their.. new friends.." Vaughn said to Fiona.

"..Right. You two have fun.." Fiona waved as she and Vaughn made their way over the 2. They waved back as she left the door.

"...You're the best." Rhys said to her to break the silence.

"Aww.. Thanks. You too, I mean it."

"I mean it mooore."

"Well, here I have a vicious ferment that can be trained to kill you if you don't admit defeat." Sasha said, finally taking her eyes off of the little pup.

"And you said I'M a nerd. That seemed a bit nerdy." They exchanged small grins towards each other.

"Maybe you just leave impressions on people?"

"No excuses! Mr. Kitty says so." He held the cats arms in a position pointing towards her.

"This dog is so awesome..!"

"..Yeah. I thought so.. Knew you'd like her."

"You never fail to impress me, Rhys."

"It's.. a talent. I guess?" Sasha pulled him down by his shirt to make him level, their lips interlocking.

"Then you, are a talented man... I thought you would flinch like you did every other time."

"Not this time."


End file.
